PTL: City of Legend Memories
by PTL-Series
Summary: The man that had ended up on Mike's backdoor is being tended back to health and slowly but surely starting to remember things.....


  


**Previously on "City of Legend"**   
_A new resident moves in. A stranger appears. Michaela Morgan, known by her friends and family as either Mike or Micha, accepts an inheritance from her biological Aunt in hopes of learning more about her family background. If her first day and night in the town is any indication, City of Legend is not the typical quiet little town she first thought it would be._

And now... the show. 

Micha had taken to sleeping in the chair next to the man's bed and woke with a start as she heard him moaning something in his sleep. Something about...... be gone? Fighting someone? 

He tossed in his sleep and she moved to the side of the bed again, picking up the sponge she had laid on the bedside table in the basin and wetting it before wringing out the excess water and touching it against his forehead. 

"Ssssh, you're safe." she murmured, thankfully something about her voice settling him down so that he fell back into a somewhat restful sleep. 

"I hope that, whoever you were fighting, looks worse than you." She whispered a moment later, more to herself than the sleeping man before her. 

Mike couldn't really place why she felt this way or why she suspected that the fight or struggle this man had been in had been one in which he would have been considered the 'good guy' but something about the way he spoke and the way he had said them led her to believe it. And she wasn't one that usually questioned her instincts. 

But, she was one that did often question the unknown. And this man's name was definitely an unknown. So she had called an old friend of hers at the Times, and asked if there had been any missing person's reports in or around the town's area and had given him the man's physical description. 

Nothing had come up, except that there were a number of missing persons around, just none that fit the description. 

Jessie hadn't even asked her why she had asked, used to her MO - usually keeping everything under wraps until a big story was ready to be released. 

And Mike hadn't dissuaded him of that notion. 

Now, several hours later and it being late morning, she looked at the man that had insisted on no hospitals, running the sponge one last time across his brow before replacing it into the basin. Then, her touch light so as not to disturb him, she laid the back of her hand against his forehead and temple. 

At least the fever had finally broken. 

His eyes opened and he looked at the woman beside him. He felt, not good, but definitely better. In fact for the first time in what seemed like ages he was having a lucid thought and the room he was in seemed to be in clear focus. _Did he know this woman?_

Yes, somewhere in the fog he had a vague recollection of her name "Michaela?" 

"That's me." She moved her hand away "How're you feeling?" 

She reached to the jug of Gatorade and glass, pouring him some more as she waited for his answer. 

"Better." he told her sitting up. 

It was a bit of a struggle, but he did managed to do it himself. He took the glass, gratefully sipping it and making a slight face as he gazed around the room. It was a nice place. 

Mike adjusted the blanket around him, scratching her head sheepishly as she admitted "I'm afraid your shirt is pretty much wasted. Do you think you'd be okay long enough for me to run into the next town to get what we'll need?" 

She didn't want to shop in town, knowing the saying about gossips and towns, and they would definitely need more medical supplies and he could definitely use a good change of clothes or two. But she didn't want to leave him alone for too long and knew that moving him around now would not be a good thing to do. 

"Yes, I think so." He told her rubbing his neck a bit before laying it back against the pillows "How long do you think you'll be gone?" 

"Just long enough to get the supplies and get back." She replied "No more than an hour, an hour ten at the most. I ordered things we'd need online but for now... well I don't think you'd want to stay this way until tomorrow morning and that's the soonest they can deliver." 

She grinned sheepishly "That and I'm hungry and don't think you want leftover KFC." 

"Probably not." He replied with a hint of a smile. He didn't exactly feel hungry yet. Though the idea of clothing was a nice one. He realized now just how he was dressed, which was barely, and blushed slightly as he pulled the blankets a little closer. 

Mike couldn't explain it but found his reaction endearing. 

Or maybe she was getting that nurse-patient complex. 

She put that thought aside and looked at him curiously before admitting "I did a preliminary check for any missing persons that match your description with a source of mine, so far nothing. But I've noticed you have an accent too. I'd place it around... Switzerland maybe? 

Adam stared at her thoughtfully "That could be....I think...I think I might have been there before." 

He wasn't sure, but it felt right. 

"Maybe I should do a check on a broader base. And don't worry," Mike added "these guys are used to me asking questions out of the blue. They don't even question me why anymore." 

"Those are the best kinds of friends to have." He commented taking another sip of the clear liquid in his glass. 

Mike chuckled before standing "Tell me about it. Anyway, no one should be knocking but if they do, let them knock. You have plenty of Gatorade to drink and I know it's not the best tasting stuff around but it's the best for your body." 

She went to the desk and picked up the sticky pad and pen before returning to the bed and jotting down some information "Here's my cellphone number if anything happens or you think of anything you might need. 911 just in case... and pager number as backup to the cell." 

She then recapped the pen and put it and the rectangular pad on the bedside table and well within his reach. 

"Anything before I leave?" 

"Do you have something I could read?" Adam asked. 

He was tired, but not sleepy and staring at the ceiling did not seem like the best of options. There was a television in the room though. 

"Other than my diary? Sure." Micha joked, going to the desk and a small magazine wrack that had been nestled beside it before bringing it back to him and setting it beside the bed as well "It ranges from TV Guide to the Inquirer and things in between." 

There were even magazines in there that had some of her work, both photo and reporting wise. 

"No parties while I'm gone." She mock warned as she then turned to head out of the room before adding seriously "Remember you can call me." 

"I'll remember," he promised "both of those. I'm not sure who I'd invite anyway though." 

Mike gave him a final look before leaving, the sound of her car pulling out of the driveway following a moment later. 

Adam picked a magazine at random and read it cover to cover then moved on to the next. Some were intrigue others outlandish and some of which he just wondered why they bothered to waste paper on it. However, it did kill time and kept him occupied.   
  
  


It took little over an hour but she finished shopping and headed back toward the house. She had bought some turtle necks, jeans and slacks - along with some other items she had had a salesman get, seeing as she really couldn't make herself go that far in buying for a total stranger, even if she did practically undressed him already. 

She pulled up to the house and saw a car parked out front and Tristan stopping beside it as he spotted her. 

Damn damn damn, she thought. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate him coming by but.. now? 

She pulled up into the driveway and cut the engine, getting out and grabbing the bag she had put in the passenger seat. 

"Hey." Tristan greeted her as he walked up the driveway. 

"Hey." She replied as she closed the car door and greeted him "What's up?" 

"Nothing much," he replied, looking at her curiously as she turned to head toward the house "Was wondering if the City Council's tagged you yet about Thursday." 

She unlocked the back door and gave him a curious expression as she opened it and entered the kitchen. She couldn't very well be rude with him after all the help he had given yesterday - that and she couldn't come across as hiding something. Mike had learned long ago that was the fastest way to get busted "Tagged me for what?" 

Tristan entered behind her and closed the door "A gala of some sort. All the town's business people, influential people and those that have made large contributions will be there. And you of course because they're curious to know who you are." 

Thursday. Today was Wednesday. 

"Hmm, and if I don't go?" How could she leave Adam for that long, just to be put under a microscope? 

"They'll come to you." He answered humorously. 

"What's that?" Tristan asked suddenly upon hearing the rush of water through pipes "You having plumbing problems?" 

"Nope," Mike answered in stride, taking the bag toward the stairs "It's a friend of mine. Hold on a minute and I'll be right back." 

She jogged up the stairs and made it to the room at the end of the hall, knocking on it first and waiting for Adam to let her know it was okay to enter. 

Adam was working his way slowly back to the bed from the bathroom, when he heard the knock at the door. 

"Just a minute." He called out. 

Once settled back on the bed and properly covered, he called out again "Come in." 

Mike entered, carrying the bag as she took a good look at him. She went over and set the bag down on the floor next to the bed and touched his forehead "How're you feeling?" 

"As well as can be expected I suspect." He replied reaching for his glass and drinking some, which did help. 

"Well," She admitted as she moved to bring the bag up on the bed between them "No temperature so that's a good thing. 

She took out the smaller bag out and set it aside, it having the more... personal items in it as she explained "I had a salesman help me with some of this. You know.. the more.. personal things." 

Mike left the rest unsaid, sheepishly turning toward the rest of the items in the bag and bringing them out and laying them out. She left the medical supplies in the bag. 

The items that were laid out on his blanketed lap were: two turtle necks; a dark gray one and a black one, a pair of jeans and a pair of black slacks - having gotten the sizes from the tags from what he had been wearing, and a pair of loafers. 

"And like I said, the rest will be delivered." She reminded him before taking out a shaving kit "And thought you'd like this when you were able to start using it." 

Meaning when his face healed more. 

"So, you don't think I'm the type to grow a beard then," he asked with smile "Thank you," he added. 

"Hey, Mike?" Tristan called up just then, his tone curious. 

Adam's attention was drawn towards the sound and he looked at Michaela nervously. 

"I told him you were a friend of mine." Michaela informed Adam so that he would be on the same page "I was thinking you'd fallen into a scrape covering a story." 

"All right.' Adam replied "Where do we know each other from?" 

"All around." Mike replied with a half wink "We're news reporters, we can get away with it. A story in Switzerland originally. 

"And no, I don't." She added in regards to his question about a beard, right before calling out "Give me a minute." 

Then back to Adam "And I have groceries being delivered in a bit if you want to try and eat something. How about I leave you for a few and tend to our visitor." 

She caught his expression and gave his hand an assuring pat and stood, heading toward the door. 

Adam nodded and watched her leave. Then got up and decided to get dressed. It was an arduous process and pulling the turtleneck over his head was not the most comfortable of chores. 

However, once he was done it wasn't that bad. He rested on the bed for a moment before deciding to venture out of the room. 

"So, who's the mystery guest?" Tristan asked Mike when she came back downstairs. 

Micha chuckled as she reached the bottom of the stairs and went back into the kitchen "You mean the mystery guest to you?" 

You have to play this cool. It's for a good cause, she thought to herself as she went to the fridge and got the pitcher of tea "A friend of mine in the business. Want a drink?" 

Tristan remembered what the 'business' was from their talk yesterday and sat at the island counter in the kitchen with a nod "Is he a photographer too or a cross between like yourself." 

"Cross between." Micha answered, pouring him a glass and turning to get another one down from the cabinet "That hit a bad bump in things. He's in the middle of a scoop." 

Which meant, Tristan thought, remembering that as well, that this Adam guy wasn't going to talk about it to total strangers. 

He took a sip of tea and looked at the back of Mike's head thoughtfully. Admittedly, he had just met her, but he was good at reading body language. And she was keeping something to herself. 

Of course that might have something to do with the 'scoop' thing, he figured, but she was still keeping something to herself. 

Adam slowly started down the stairs, not realizing the company was still there until he heard a man's voice. He thought about going back upstairs, but was too tired to do that. So, he continued into the kitchen. 

"Oh man," Tristan said the moment he caught sight of him "What the Hell ran over you?" 

He knew he probably wouldn't get a straight answer from Mike's friend, but that was just his gut reaction. 

"I zigged when I should have zagged." Adam responded. 

Micha handed Adam the glass of tea she had and turned to fix herself one "Tristan was just telling me about some shindig that was going to happen." 

She turned and sat at the island, her gesture a silent but obvious invitation for Adam to sit as well "Something about coming to find me if I don't show up." 

In other words, coming to the house which was something neither she nor Adam wanted at the moment, although she didn't say it. 

Adam accepted the glass with a grateful smile and moved to sit slowly on one of the stools at the island. He listened to this piece of news curiously. 

"That's a rather peculiar invitation to a party." He commented "Sounds more like a lynching." 

Tristan chuckled and admitted "That's the way I feel it is considering the monkey suits we have to wear. But what can I say... small town, curious people. It's not every day that a rich woman passes away and wills everything to one person - only to have that one person donate half a mil to the foster home." 

Something about what the young man said about "monkey suits" rang a bell in his mind. However, it was gone almost as fast as it came. 

Adam rubbed his temple a slightly bewildered looking crossing his face. _This was so frustrating_. 

The rest of Tristan's comment did sink in and helped to bring him back to earth. 

Micha blushed a little at that revelation and took a sip of her tea before pointing out "It was for a good cause." 

"I would agree with that observation, but there are a lot of people who would not do that." 

She had caught the flash of emotion on his face but hadn't said anything, not wanting to draw attention to it. 

Just then a horn honked outside and she got up to look out the door "Great timing." 

Micha looked back at the others and explained "The groceries are here." 

She opened the door and directed the deliverer in. 

"Has she always been like this?" Tristan asked Adam as Micha pointed out the counter and started to unload the food that had been brought in so far "Helping people she doesn't even know?" 

"As far as I know she has," Adam told him, which was the truth. "I haven't known her all her life, but I doubt that has changed much." 

Micha finished with the delivery driver and came back "Anyone hungry?" 

"Nothing for me thanks." Tristan got up "But I better be going. I have work to get to." 

"Nice to meet you Adam." He gave the man a wave as he headed toward the kitchen door to let himself out "I'll pop by another time to shoot the breeze." 

"Micha. You too." He added before grinning a little and leaving "And to find out if you're going or not." 

"Later." She responded before turning to Adam, Tristan closing the door behind him "Hungry?" 

"Maybe," Adam responded "I think I might be, but I don't think I'll be sure until I try to eat something." 

She went ahead and set about making some chicken noodle soup. Or, more accurately, cheated and opened up a can of soup and made them a couple of bowls. 

"Try this." She said a few minutes later, setting the bowl and spoon before him and sitting with her own. 

She tried a spoonful and then looked at him, both to see if he could eat it and to ask him what he might have remembered when Tristan was there. 

Adam took a small bite and then smiled. 

"It's good." He told her, and it really was. 

"The food of champions." Michaela joked "Besides the energy giving Ding Dongs that is." 

Adam chuckled but suddenly got the same look on his face he had had earlier. 

He bit his lip and blinked "I suppose so..." 

Tristan had been there the last time so she couldn't ask, but he wasn't now and Micha set her spoon down and looked at him a bit worriedly "Adam...?" 

Adam rubbed his forehead. 

"I don't know," he replied slightly frustrated "What you said....about Ding Dongs....someone used to say something like that I think, but don't know who..." 

She put her hand on the one he had on the counter and squeezed it a little "I know it's hard but be a little patient. I mean that you're starting to get a sense about memories is a good thing. It'll come back." 

"I suppose." Adam responded, but he didn't feel very patient "What if it turns out that I am not a patient person?" 

"I don't know." Micha answered honestly "But we'll deal with it as it comes. It's the only thing we can do." 

She removed her hand and went back to eating some soup, motioning for him to do the same. 

Adam frowned, but did take another bite of soup before speaking again "Are you patient?" 

"Mmm," she said, taking a sip of tea before answering "Totally depends on the circumstances." 

"Working on a story, I find patience. Getting out of the jams while working on the stories.. patience is a lot harder to have." 

Adam chuckled "And what about while attending parties you do not wish to attend?" 

Micha grimaced a little at this as she finished another spoonful of soup "I don't know. Patient to their faces while mentally counting down the minutes I can leave without being rude?" 

She didn't want to leave him alone for too long, actually not at all, but if she didn't go they would surely be getting visitors here and that was something neither of them wanted right now. 

_But_, she thought, _she might possibly get a clue as to Adam's identity too. Towns were known for gossips and surely they'd know of any major wrongs, explosions or fights?_ It was worth a shot just for that alone and said as much before she took another sip of soup. 

Adam grinned at her for the first time "You could always hide your car and turn the lights off and stay home." 

Micha grinned back "You think that'll work? I think the constant knocking at the door would drive me nuts. Then again I could stay long enough to be polite, claim a headache and bring back some videos. We now have popcorn both buttered and unbuttered. The easy stuff that can be stuck in the microwave to pop." 

Actually, she liked the idea of the movies and looked at him curiously, wondering if he would mind or even want to join in. 

"As long as you don't rent that uncensored Jerry Springer tape I saw advertised on television this afternoon." 

Micha laughed at that and had to wait before taking a drink of the tea as she shook her head "No... no Jerry Springer. I'm more into the classics and comedy. But I'll pick a few from different categories so we can rifle through them." 

"That sounds nice," he told her honestly resuming his lunch. "Do you have any..ginger ale or anything like that?" 

"And sparkling grape juice." Micha added as she continued to eat hers, both falling into an easy camaraderie. 

A few minutes later she finished with her bowl and stood, taking it over to the sink to wash "Are you feeling all right?" 

"Yes." He said, slowly standing and taking his bowl over to her. He had eaten about half of the soup and didn't feel like eating anymore. 

She looked at him for a moment, gauging his answer with what she saw and then nodding at the hand towel nearby before giving him a game grin "Then you get to dry." 

Adam reached for the towel and took the bowl she had just washed. 

"You don't believe in idle convalescence I take it?" he asked "Where does this live?" 

Micha chuckled and nodded at the cabinet just off to his left, eye level "In there. And it's not that. I just get the impression you're not one for being idle too long." 

Adam put the bowl away and waited for her to hand him the next one. 

"That could be." He said thoughtfully. He hadn't really thought of it that way. But it did appear that he was finding things to do to occupy himself at the earliest moments. 

"So, what's on the agenda after cleaning up?" 

"That depends on how you feel." Micha replied, handing him one of the glasses. 

"Not up to snuff enough to paint the house or anything." Adam told her "But not ready to go back to bed either." 

Micha chuckled and teased, handing him the second glass "Lucky for you, it just had a paint job." 

"What would you say to exploring the house?" she asked "I had a quick tour but I haven't had a chance to really look this thing over in detail." 

"I think I can handle that," Adam said putting the last glass away "Let's take a look about." 

She made quick work of cleaning the sink before drying her hands "All righty, but I'm bringing a glass of tea with me. Want one?" 

"Yes," Adam replied. 

"And I think I just made your first discovery," he added "You have a dishwasher." 

Micha grinned and made two glasses of tea "I know, but it was fun doing them this way and I don't have a full load." 

She took a sip of her tea and then asked "Which would you like to stick to, outside or in?" 

"Inside I think," Adam replied "Where should we start?" 

Micha thought of the attic and gave him an appraising look. _Maybe not. He was recovering and didn't need dust or dirt infecting his wounds._

_Ah, but there was the library she didn't get a chance to look at before and she had the feeling he just might appreciate it as well_. 

"Come on." She told him almost mischievously, not telling him but heading toward the stairs. 

She kept at a pace that wouldn't wear him out as she walked up, and then led him the opposite way from his room "I'm told that the stuff in here are originals, different formats and things I wouldn't see in most libraries. I even have scrolls in this thing, can you believe that?" 

She opened the door and stepped back so that he could see the all of the shelves, adding "I can't wait to explore in this thing. I only got to take a peek at it while passing when the real estate woman was running me through the house." 

Adam entered the room and turned slowly looking around. He then moved to one of the shelves and ran his hand along a line of antique leather bound volumes. 

"Absolutely amazing," he murmured. 

Another odd look crossed his face just then. _This was almost familiar....perhaps he was a librarian?_

The corners of Micha's mouth quirked, glad he was enjoying himself as she passed the second bookshelf and on "Oh wow." 

Oh wow indeed. What she had thought was one room of books ended up being another floor down. She looked down the stairwell and saw that the stairwell ended up at a closed door. 

Carefully, she went down the stairs and to the door, turning the knob experimentally. _Jammed, and darned if she could remember seeing it on the first floor..._

Adam heard her voice almost from a distance and followed it. His eyes kept darting to the titles on the shelves. 

"It's rather massive isn't it." He commented and an looked at the door thoughtfully "What's the trouble?" 

She chewed thoughtfully on her bottom lip and looked up at him "Well... I don't remember this door downstairs and the knob is jammed." 

Adam moved closer to the door investigating it thoughtfully. 

"Not jammed," he informed her "locked. Perhaps it is inside another room." 

He rubbed his upper lip thoughtfully, grimacing slightly as his hand inadvertently touched one of the cuts there. He found his eyes drawn to the lock, studying it "Do you have something small? A hair pen or a sturdy paper clip, or a metal nail file?" 

She gently swatted at his hand, seeing his grimace "Stop that and yes, I do. Be right back." 

Adam lowered his hand, resting it on the door frame, and watched as she left. 

Micha went back up the stairs and to the room Adam was staying in, to the desk in front of the window there and retrieving a paperclip. She returned a moment later and went back down the stairs, presenting it to him. 

Adam took the paper clip and unfolded it. Once he had the shape he wanted, he slipped it into the lock. It took a little bit of concentration and a slight amount of trial and error, but the lock opened smoothly. 

In fact he was surprised at how adept he seemed to be at doing such things. _Perhaps, he was wrong about the librarian idea._

Adam pulled the paper clip out and tried the knob. It turned easily this time and he pulled the door open. 

Micha gave him a thoughtful look and then moved to peek inside, only to step all the way through. 

The door didn't exit into any room she remembered being on the first floor. In fact she knew there wasn't a room like this accessible from the first floor. She turned to look beside the door and flipped the light switch there, lighting the room more. 

"Wow." She murmured. There were even more books and book cases in here. Except what lay on the shelves were much older. 

_And sealed canopy jars? Scrolls...?_

The state of the room was clean, kept. It looked like it had been kept up until.... well until her Aunt had passed away. 

She went further in and read off some titles to herself before looking back at Adam "What do you make of this?" 

The subject matter she'd seen, so far, was paranormal, ancient history not taught in general school rooms and religious documents in nature. 

"I would say your aunt had some unique interests," Adam replied as he read over the titles himself "And a great deal of money to fuel her interest. Some of these must be priceless. She should have had better security than that on them." 

"Best way to hide something is to hide it right under their noses." Micha pointed out, remembering the saying "This isn't even in the blueprints... and I don't think this was a collection, persay. Look." 

She indicated a few books and material, bookmarked and with sticky notes on them "She actually read through this stuff." 

"That's what books are for," Adam replied with a smile. "I would have read them too." 

"Maybe," Micha allowed, even if there was .... something about this place that struck a chord deep within her. She then spotted a rather large book in the corner of a desk and went to it, picking it up before opening it "Book of Shadows...?" 

_Witchcraft_. 

She turned through a few pages curiously and then, out of curiosity, turned it to the first page, only to stop and blink. 

_The owner, written in calligraphy, of the book was none other than her Aunt_. 

"That comes from ancient Egypt," Adam informed her looking over her shoulder "It is in excellent condition." 

Micha gave him another thoughtful look before suggesting "Maybe you're into antiquities?" 

She looked back at the book and ran her finger along the edge of the book "And my Aunt actually wrote in this. This is her handwriting." 

She remembered it from the letter that had been left with the will. 

_Geesh_, was Micha's Aunt someone that had practiced witchcraft? 

Adam squinted at the minute script thoughtfully. 

"Perhaps she was doing research." He suggested. Antique's, yes that could be, he thought. And antiques dealer or....thief. He was uncomfortable with the idea of thief, but how else did you learn how to pick locks? And he was fairly certain there were high brow thieves in the world. 

Micha looked at him and shook her head "You don't have the thief vibe. And anyway, I know reporters that know thief-like techniques and have used some myself. Detectives know how to pick locks too." 

"I don't think I'm a reporter," Adam mused thoughtfully. "Detective sound interesting though. And better than art thief." He had also found himself noticing the paintings on the walls. A few of which he found rather atrocious, but there was no accounting for taste he supposed. 

"Maybe you're James Bond." Micha teased, not really worried about it as she continued to read through the book "What with that accent and all." 

"Wasn't he British?" Adam asked, scratching his head thoughtfully then shrugging. "I'll take that job if I get the car that goes with it." 

He read a bit over her shoulder "So can you make out those notes of hers?" 

She gave him a grin and turned the page "You have a cooler accent and yes... I think my Aunt was a practicing witch...." 

"Hmm," Adam said thoughtfully "Do you a Wicca or just a witch witch?" 

"I think... a Wiccan." She replied, reading through another page "A White witch." 

"That's not all that uncommon these days," Adam replied "It's been a legalized tax exempt religion for a while now. Even the military recognizes it." 

"It is for me," Micha sat down, blinking a couple of times "Especially when my name is in here." 

"Your name? In what regard," Adam asked curiously "What did she say about you?" 

"The power of Light, within this One," Micha read the passage aloud "Thee of my blood two doth hold, one of mortal, one of power, in hopes to hide from Destiny's hour. The day to come, when I shall pass, to what I have will be last. Given unto the one that lives, the One that the Power I shall give....." 

She stopped then, frowning with confusion "She goes on to actually write my name but.... this sounds like there's supposed to be two of us -" 

_Except it said 'one that lives'_, she finished with a thought, wondering if that meant what she thought it did. 

That _whoever the other was, was.... dead_. 

And the way it was written. It was in a spell format but..... it sounded like her Aunt was talking about....... twins. 

"You and your sibling," Adam said after scanning the passage again. "It sounds as though she was planning on passing the...tradition on to you both." 

"It says one that lives.. Do you think," Micha asked, not really liking the question but the passage making it more of a possibility "Do you think I had a sibling and they're... dead?" 

"Anything is possible." Adam told her "Why don't you talk to your parents? Surely they would know." 

"Maybe," Micha replied, admitting "But I'd like to try without involving them if I can. They're my parents but.. I don't want to make them feel uneasy. It's the whole adoptive parents with the kid thing while the kid's looking for their blood relatives?" 

She hoped he could understand at least. 

They looked through some more books and items for another couple of hours until Micha noticed Adam becoming tired. 

"I think it's time for a break." She said, closing the Book of Shadows and putting it back onto the desk she had opted to sit at while reading. She looked at her watch and blinked "Or a stop. We've been in here for almost six hours." 

Adam blinked with some surprise. He had been so involved in the things he had been reading he hadn't even realized the time had passed as it had. 

"How about some pizza and rest?" Micha asked, standing. Even she could use some sleep, seeing as she hadn't gotten all that much the night before. And with the things she had read.... well she definitely needed time to process what her Aunt had obviously been into. 

She also knew now why the attic was locked. 

Thing was, she wasn't sure she wanted to go up there and peek around after reading that it had served as her Aunt's circle of power. 

Both she and Adam stayed up for a few more hours, enjoying the pizza and drinks as well as a couple of comedies they found on the satellite but it was, finally, time to call it a night and they both retired for the evening with Micha keeping her door open as she slept in the bedroom across the hall from his and Adam falling asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

On the night air, barely discernible, a name was whispered, unheard....... for the time being.   


  


**_End of Episode Two_**   
**_join us next week_ for Episode Three "Showdown"**

  
**Back**   



End file.
